Guy's Night
by musiksnob
Summary: When Adam and Eli have a Guy's Night movie marathon, they learn some surprising things about each other.  Eli/Adam friendship. ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi, its characters or anything else.**

"So where is Clare tonight?" Adam asked. We were at his house, drinking beer and having a Chris Nolan movie marathon. His parents were out at a party for the night so we didn't have to worry about his mother nagging us.

I shrugged. "I think Alli was going to sleep over."

"Speaking of sleepovers, if you're going to use me as an alibi, you might want to let me know first."

I glanced at Adam. "What are you talking about?"

"I called your cell last night but it went straight to voicemail, so I tried your house line."

"Shit. What time was it?"

"Around 8. Don't worry. When your mom said she thought you were sleeping over my house, I told her to tell you I didn't need a ride to the Dot and that I'd meet you there because Drew would drive me."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. She would have killed me if she knew."

"That you were busy banging Clare," Adam smirked at me.

I ignored him. "Her parents are away at marriage retreat with their church, so I thought it would be nice to spend the night with her…and sleep." I added when I saw his smirk hadn't disappeared.

"So what do you do at a sleepover with Saint Clare anyway? Board games? Did she paint your nails?"

I threw a pillow at him and took another sip of my beer. "You'd be surprised."

He lifted his head off the arm of the couch and looked at me. "Did you finally lose your virginity?"

I laughed. "Not quite."

He raised an eyebrow. I hadn't really told Adam the kind of stuff Clare and I did together. For one thing, he was friends with both of us so it was a little weird, and plus I knew that he hadn't really done much, so I didn't want to brag. But I was feeling a little buzzed and Adam was my closest guy friend.

"Dude. She let me go down on her."

Adam's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. We had done all the other stuff before, but with her parents gone, she just went crazy. She finally let me see her totally naked too. It was amazing."

"Did she…?" He vaguely gestured at me.

"No, not yet. She was pretty…out of it afterward."

"Woah."

I smirked. "I am a man of many talents."

Adam laughed. His face was bright red and I realized he was a lot drunker than I was. I don't think he really drinks. I don't really either, at least not since I started dating Clare. My friends at my old school weren't quite as well behaved as she is.

"Her parents are still gone?"

"Yeah they get back tomorrow." Adam gave me a pleased look that he immediately tried to cover, and I knew he was glad I didn't cancel guy's night to hang out with her.

"Wow. I can't believe my innocent friend Clare isn't so innocent."

I nodded. "It's all her too. She was the one who dragged me into the shower with her this morning."

"Do you think she's really not going to have sex until she's married?"

I opened another beer. "Not a chance. But don't tell her I said that. I don't want her to feel any pressure from me on that."

"Do you have a condom waiting in your wallet just in case?"

"Didn't you listen in health class? It's really not a good idea to keep them in your wallet."

"It's not a good idea to not have them available either."

"I've got some at my house which is usually where we are, and I packed some in my overnight bag just in case." And Morty's glove compartment.

"Are you disappointed?" Adam asked.

I shrugged. "It was really nice just sleeping with her. It would have been great to have sex, but it was good night regardless."

"Does Clare know you're carrying around condoms?

"No. But I'm not trying to hide it. I would tell her if she asked. I just want her to decide to take that step on her own without any influence from me. Other than my general sexiness of course."

Adam got really quiet and I could tell there was something wrong. "Adam? Everything okay?"

It took him a few extra seconds to respond. "Yeah, I'm just…"

I looked at him expectantly but he didn't finish his sentence. "Jealous?" I offered, making it clear that I meant that as a joke.

He wouldn't look me in the eye. "Maybe."

Adam doesn't want Clare, does he? They're just friends, right? He glanced at me and saw the expression on my face. "Not of you and Clare, you idiot. It's just…"

He leaned over closer like he was telling me a big secret. "I've never even kissed a girl."

"But that time at Alli's house when we were playing Never Have I Ever, you said you had."

"Okay, I'm only telling you this because I'm pretty drunk, but I'm pretty sure I can trust you. I haven't kissed girl. I've only kissed one person and it was a guy." He laughed at the shocked expression on my face. "It was before I got to be Adam full-time. I was 12 and I was trying to be Gracie and I went to a party and they were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. I had to kiss this guy, and it was the worst two minutes of my life."

"Oh man, that sucks." I was totally cool with guys kissing guys if they were gay and that's what they wanted, but for Adam to have to do that even though he really liked girls was really awful.

"Yeah. The worst part is, I'm afraid that was like my last chance. Like no girl is ever going to accept me because as soon as they find out, they won't want to be with me."

"Dude, I know your situation is…different, but there are loads of girls who are just looking for a really great guy. I mean, if someone as perfect as Clare can fall for an asshole like me, I think you're bound to find someone." I wanted to lighten the mood a little so I added. "Besides, there's always college. Girls are more adventurous when they're in college, from what I hear."

Adam didn't even crack a smile. "Don't you have some options? Like hormones or gender reassignment surgery?" I had done a little bit of research when Adam had told us since I really didn't know anything about it previously.

"My mother won't let me do anything until I'm 18 and out of her house. And even then, health insurance sometimes won't cover it. It's a big political process. And the surgery options for FTMs still haven't improved much."

I didn't know what to say. We sat and watched the Dark Knight, which we had both seen several times, in silence.

"So, is Clare is screamer?" Adam's smirk had returned to his face.

I laughed. "She's usually more of a moaner, but with her parents out, she totally screamed out my name when she came."

Adam groaned. "Dude, I need a girlfriend."


End file.
